The present invention relates to covers for protecting the openings in a golf bag.
Typical golf bags have a generally cylindrical shape with one end open to receive golf clubs which protrude from that end. Many bags include a cover that attaches over the open end of the bag to shield the club and the bag opening from rain and dust. Previous covers either had to be detached from the bag in order to gain access to the clubs or the cover had an opening through which the clubs are inserted and removed from the bag with both versions shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,579.
Although the covers with opening often included a mechanism, such as a zipper, for closing the opening, golfers often found the mechanism cumbersome and awkward to operate when repeatedly removing and replacing clubs from the bag. As a consequence the mechanism frequently was not used to close the opening while the golfer was using a club. In addition, many closures still allowed rain water to seep through.
Furthermore most previous covers merely fit over the open end of the bag and did not protect the lower portion of the bag which usually contained storage pockets.